Some Bonds Can't Be Broken
by Trippy Libby
Summary: Chaprer 4! Ever wonder what would happen if Brolly was a good guy? This is mainly a T/P get together, but there is some Yuri between Pan and an original character. My first shot at a DBZ fic.
1. Prologuoe

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Be nice if I did, though.  
  
A/N: This is my first DBZ fic. There is going to be Yuri in this fic, but it's a T/P get together. I love that couple. This first chapter is just a prologue; it takes place after movie #10 with Brolly. I don't see enough fics with him. It's a real shame he couldn't control his powers because he would have made one badass ally. Well, enjoy.  
  
  
Brolly woke up groggy and weak from the fight he just had with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
~Holy shit, I'm still alive?! I thought for sure that blast from Karrortto's kids would have killed me. ~  
  
Brolly got up and took a good look at his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be another planet.  
  
~Where am I? ~  
  
Brolly started walking towards a small lake he saw nearby. He looked down at himself and was surprised to see that he didn't look beat up at all.  
  
~What in Kami's name is going on? Am I dead? ~  
  
"Ah, it seems our little visitor has finally arrived." Said a male's voice.  
  
Brolly turned around to see a small, plumped blue creature with dark sunglasses and antennas. Behind him appeared monkey, and a flying bug-like creature. (A/N: I'm not sure what type of bug Gregory is, if anyone knows, please tell me.)  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Brolly asked.  
  
I'm king Kiao. The monkey behind me is Bubbles, and this is Gregory." Kiao said.  
  
"I'm Brolly. How did I get here?" Brolly asked.  
  
"Well, to be blunt, you're dead. Why do think we all have halos on our heads." Kiao said.  
  
Brolly sighed.  
  
"So, the blast did kill me, why didn't I end up in hell, though?" Brolly asked.  
  
Kiao sighed.  
  
"Well Brolly, it seems someone thinks you deserve another chance. From what I can see, you're not such a bad guy. You just didn't know how to control your powers. Apparently, that person realized this, and has arranged for you to come here so you can learn to control your powers and make amends." Kiao said.  
  
"But the only one who could have possibly known that is..." Brolly's voice trailed off.  
  
"Goku! Or as you call him, Karrortto." Kiao said.  
  
"Karrortto. After all the shit I put him and his friends through, he saw past all that and is willing to help me." Brolly said.  
  
"Yes. Goku understands that it isn't really your fault, Brolly. His spirit reached his sons Gohan and Goten. He told them to kill you, so you could come and train with me." Kiao said.  
  
Brolly hung his head down in shame. The one he had to kill was the one who was now trying to help him. He felt a big wave of guilt for what's he done to him and the others.  
  
"I'll have to thank him and apologize to him and everyone else. When I see them, that is." Brolly said.  
  
"Don't worry, everyone knows what happened. They don't blame you at all. In fact, they all believe you can control your powers and live on earth to join the Z-warriors. They could use someone with powers like yours." Kiao said.  
  
Brolly smiled. He couldn't believe he was going to be given another chance at life.  
  
"There's just one thing, though." Kiao said.  
  
"What is it?" Brolly asked.  
  
"You won't be able to return to earth for at least seven years. When you do, you must find a mate and produce a child. Prince Vegita's demand, of course." Kiao said.  
  
Brolly laughed.  
  
"Also, you only have one year to find a mate and get her pregnant. After that, you must come back to finish your training." Kiao said.  
  
"Okay, but why seven years?" Brolly asked.  
  
"Because, that's how long it's going to take for you to learn how to control your temper enough to live among people without blasting them to oblivion if they piss you off. I'm already dead, so you won't be able to hurt me." Kiao said.  
  
"I see." Brolly said.  
  
"Well, get something to eat and a goodnight's sleep. We start at dawn." Kiao said.  
  
Brolly nodded. He ate something and walked to the room that would be his. He sighed and thought about what the next seven years with King Kiao would be like. He smiled. He would finally be able to live a decent life once he was completely done with his training. He got on his bed and sighed. It was going to be a long seven years.  
  
```Seven years later```  
  
  
"Well Brolly, it seems you're ready to return to earth. Remember, you only have one year to find a mate and get her pregnant. After that, you must come back. Understood?" Kiao said.  
  
"Yes, king Kiao. I'll see you next year." Brolly said.  
  
Brolly walked through a portal that leads to the realm of the living. Brolly could barely contain his excitement.  
  
~Maybe I'll find Karro… I mean Goku, and try to patch things up with him and the others. ~  
  
Within seconds, the portal had closed and he was gone.  
  
  
A/N: Kind of short, I know. It's only the prologue, though. It'll get better as it goes along. For now, R/R. 


	2. Chapter 1 27 years later

A/N: I'm not going to go into detail about what happened the year that Brolly was on earth. For right now, it is not important, but don't worry, everything will come together.  
  
  
Pan sat in her English class at the University she attended in California. She couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher was saying, because she was daydreaming about a certain lavender-haired siaya-jin. She was taken out of her daydreaming when a book slammed itself on her desk.  
  
"Miss Son! This is the third time I've caught you daydreaming in my class this week! If I catch you again, I will fail you, understand?!" the teacher exclaimed.  
  
"Ye... yes, Mrs. Garcia." Pan said.  
  
The whole class began to laugh at her, expect for one girl. Libby Garcia was the teacher's daughter who was in that class as well. She knew everyone was scared of Pan because of how strong she was. Libby wasn't the type to judge, though. She saw Pan for who she really was and they became good friends.  
  
~Poor Pan. Everyone hates her just because she's stronger than the guys are. What does that matter, though? Panny-chan's a nice girl. I swear, people can really be blinded by their own stupidity. ~  
  
After the bell rang, Pan walked up to her locker to get the rest of her books so she could study over the weekend. She was about to walk out of the double doors at the school's main entrance, when she heard a voice call out to her.  
  
"Hey Pan, wait up!" Libby exclaimed.  
  
Pan turned around to see Libby running up to her. When Libby finally reached Pan she started hugging her.  
  
"Damn girl, you're pretty fast. You're about as fast as I am, if not faster. I didn't think anyone could match up to my speed, much less surpass it." Libby said.  
  
Pan smiled. She was glad to see Libby. She was the only real friend Pan had made since she came to study in California. She knew many people, but Libby was the only one who really understood her and could relate.  
  
"Hey Libby, what's up?" Pan asked.  
  
Pan took a moment to look Libby over. She was a slender girl with strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes. She was cheerful, curious, and always hungry. Libby reminded Pan of her grandfather Goku in many ways, (A/N: Goku is alive in this fic) which is why Pan grew so fond of her so quick. Libby wasn't like any of the other girls Pan had met at school. The thing that Pan liked the most about Libby was she was her own person and didn't care what other people thought of her. She never tried to fit in with the 'cool group' so to speak. She was sort of like an outcast, and had always been so. She was also slightly tomboyish like Pan was. There were just so many things about Libby that sperated her from the rest of the girls and Pan began to feel a rather strong phsyical attraction to her. Pan had been bi-curious ever she was 16, but never really thought about acting upon it.  
  
"So Pan, are you going home for Christmas?" Libby asked.  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I really miss my family and friends." Pan said.  
  
Libby sighed.  
  
"I know what you mean, Panny. I rather miss my step dad and my stepbrothers, along with my friends. My mom and I moved here two years ago, right after their divorce. It's not so bad here, I guess. I just wish I could go back home, you know. You wanted to come here, I on the other hand, was forced to come here." Libby said.  
  
Libby leaned against the double doors of the school's main entrance. Pan smiled. Normally only her family and close friends at home called her Panny, but she and Libby had grown so close over the two years that Pan didn't mind if Libby were to call her that.  
  
"Cheer up, Libby. At least you'll be able to go and see them this Christmas." Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Pan. I can't wait." Libby said.  
  
Libby sighed and looked up at the sky. Pan stood there, secretly admiring her. She knew Libby was bi-sexual and had thought about trying with her, but feared it might ruin their friendship. Pan realized though, that she got wet every time she thought about it.  
  
"What are you thinking about P-chan?" Libby asked.  
  
Pan realized she had been starring at Libby and blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"I... uh... nothing, Libby. Just that I can't wait to see my family and friends again, that's all." Pan lied.  
  
Libby smirked.  
  
"Can't wait to see Trunks again, huh?" Libby asked.  
  
Libby let out a hearty laugh as Pan turned three different shades of crimson.  
  
"Don't worry Panny, you'll get him. I'm sure of it. Just so you know, every girl I told this to, ended up getting the guy they wanted." Libby said.  
  
Pan's face lit up.  
  
"You really think so, Libby?" Pan asked.  
  
"Girl, I know so!" Libby exclaimed.  
  
Pan smiled. She was glad to have a friend like Libby. She was real supportive of her, and she was the only one who did not make fun of her because she barely knew any English. In fact, Libby had sat Pan down and taught her, in turn, Pan taught Libby a little Japanese.  
  
"You know Pan, you've really gotta learn to at least pretend that you're paying attention in my mom's class. I know she's boring, bitchy, and bossy, need I go on? Believe me, I feel your pain, but she will fail you if she sees you daydreaming in her class again. She's threatened to fail me too if I didn't stop, and I'm her daughter." Libby said.   
  
Pan cringed.  
  
"Oh my kami, are you serious." Pan asked.  
  
"Hai. She's really strict. To be completely honest, I'm surprised she gave us a warning instead of just failing us on the spot like she's done to the other students." Libby said.  
  
Pan's jaw dropped. Libby dropped her head and sighed.  
  
"Nani?! She can't do that, can she?" Pan asked.  
  
Libby shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, demo if you get caught daydreaming in her class again she'll fail you, no questions asked." Libby said.  
  
Pan sighed.  
  
~Poor Libby. She has a strict bitch for a mother, and she never knew her real father. Hell, she doesn't even know who her real father is, nor if she even has one. Libby said her mom told her that he died before she was born. A believable story, demo I have a feeling she's lying. I think she's hiding something from Libby, but what? ~  
  
"Hello! Earth to Pan-chan! Anybody home!" Libby exclaimed.  
  
Libby waved her hand in front of Pan's face to snap her out of her trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh, gomen-ne, Libby-chan. I got lost in thought." Pan said.  
  
Libby smirked.  
  
"You're just like me. We're both cursed with wandering minds." Libby said.  
  
Pan nodded. She was about to say something, when Mrs. Garcia came out her classroom.   
  
"Libby, time to go home!" Mrs. Garcia exclaimed.  
  
Libby rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Well Panny, I gotta go, mom's hollering again." Libby said.  
  
She gave Pan a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.  
  
"I'll call you later, okay!" Libby called out from outside.  
  
Pan nodded. She watched Libby until she disappeared from sight.  
  
~Could Libby be right? Could there really be a chance for Trunks and me? Well, I guess we'll see. ~  
  
Pan picked up her stuff and flew home to her apartment. When she got there, she decided to do her homework right away to be done with it. (A/N: Gohan's influence, as if it wasn't obvious.)  
  
~Let me at least do Mrs. Garcia's homework now to prove that I was paying attention, somewhat.~  
  
Pan sat down and did her homework for the next three hours. When she was finally done, she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She did the Son tradition of sticking her head in the fridge. Then, the phone rang, startling her. She stuck her head out, closed the fridge, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Pan said.  
  
"Hey Panny, what's up?" came Libby's voice.  
  
"Nothing, just finished all of my homework thank dende, so now I'm just bored. How about you?" Pan asked.  
  
There was a moment of silence and Pan could have sworn she heard Libby sniffle.  
  
Panny, my mom and I just had another fight. Can I come crash with you for a few days?" Libby asked.  
  
"Sure thing Libby. Just pack a few things and I'll be there in about an hour." Pan said.  
  
Pan didn't like the tone in Libby's voice. She knew something was up.  
  
"Agiratu Pan-chan, I really appreciate it." Libby said,  
  
"No problem Lib just let me take a quick shower and I'll come get you." Pan said.  
  
"Alright, see ya then." Libby said.   
  
She sounded a bit calmer now, but Pan was unnerved by the tone in her voice. They hung up and Pan went to pick out some clothes to wear after her shower.  
  
~Something in Libby's voice isn't right. She never leaves her house after she and her mom fight. Something tells me there's more to it than she's letting me in on. When I get her here, I have to ask her what really happened. Then again, maybe she just didn't want to tell me over the phone, because she would rather tell me in person instead. I hope.~  
Pan thought worriedly as she began her shower.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Just to let you all know, just because Libby's character has my name, remember it is just a name, I just did not feel like coming up with another name for her. The relationship she has with her mom and the one I have with my mom are completely different. Anyway, R/R. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so damn long to update this. I've been having MAJOR writer's block for this story. Well, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.  
Pan got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. As she walked to her room to get dressed, she saw her computer beeping signifying that she had a new e-mail message.  
  
~Oh, someone e-mailed me. ~  
  
She decided to check it out real quick and saw that was from Trunks. She sat down and looked at the time. She still had about 45 minutes before she had to go pick Libby up, so she decided to take a few minutes to see what her life-long friend had to say.  
  
~Hey Panny, what's up? I'm e-mailing you to let you know that I have to take a business trip to the U.S. and that I will be staying in California for a few days. Maybe we could get together and hang out. I'll be going over there in about a week or so. Write back; let me know how you've been. Everyone misses you and can't wait for you to come home for Christmas. How's your friend, what was her name again? Libby was it? Gomen-ne, I can be such a forgetful baka sometimes. Well, I'm glad you found another girl that you can get along with. Well Panny, I've got to go, work beckons me, unfortunately. KUSO!!!! Well, I'll see you in about in a week. Ja-ne!  
  
Trunks. ~  
  
Pan smiled and could help jumping for joy for a moment. She couldn't wait to see Trunks again. She would finally be able to introduce Libby to him. She remembered Libby's reaction when she had shown her a picture of Trunks.  
  
``Flash back``  
  
Look Libby, see the gorgeous guy with the blue eyes and light lavender colored hair?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I see him." Libby said.  
  
"That's Trunks." Pan said.  
  
Libby's jaw dropped.  
  
"That's Trunks?! Oh my dende you were right, he is kawaii! You two would make an awesome couple!" Libby exclaimed.  
  
Pan smiled and looked at Libby as she admired the gorgeous lavender haired saiya-jin. Libby was the first girl that Pan had shown Trunks' picture to who didn't ask to be hooked up with him.  
  
"You sure you don't want him for yourself, Lib?" Pan teased.  
  
"Hey, what kind of girl do you think I am, Pan-chan?" Libby asked in mock surprise.  
  
Pan smirked and shrugged. Libby just laughed.  
  
"No, seriously, I don't go for men that are already taken, or if a friend has a crush on him. It's just not right." Libby said.  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"You're definitely not like any of the other girls I've met here, Libby." Pan said.  
  
Libby smirked.  
  
"I know. Damn proud of it, too." Libby said.  
  
Pan and Libby both start laughing. After a moment their laughter dies down and they go back to looking at Pan's photo album.  
  
``End flash back``  
  
Pan sighed. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She had loved Trunks for as long as she could remember and was really looking forward to seeing him again. She opened her eyes and looked at the time again. She saw that another 15 minutes had by.  
  
~Well, I'd better get dressed so I can go get Libby. ~  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks leaned back on the leather reclining chair in his office with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He sighed heavily.  
  
~I miss you, Panny-chan.~  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at one of the pictures on his desk. It was a picture of him and Pan at the beach. Pan was wearing a silver bikini and Trunks had navy blue swimming shorts on. Pan was eating an ice cream cone and Trunks was drinking a soda. He smiled and put the picture back on his desk.  
  
~I can't wait to see you again Panny. Then maybe I'll finally have the guts to tell you how I love you.~  
  
He sighed and looked out the window. Trunks smirked.  
  
~I know I shouldn't be flying out the window while I'm on the job, but I can't help it. It's just so tempting. Anyway, I really should get out of this office for a while. Maybe a short flight and some fresh air is all I really need to help me think things through a little better and figure this out.~  
  
Trrunks was just about to fly out the window when heard a knock on the door. He sighed and closed the window.  
  
~Damn, there's no rest for the wicked.~  
  
"Come in." Trunks said.  
  
The door opened and Mirai Trunks came in. (A/N: You KNOW I just had to bring him into the story. He's my favorite character. Hee-Hee.)  
  
"Hey chibi, here's the report you wanted." Mirai said.  
  
Trunks smiled.   
  
"Thanks Mirai. Put it on my desk and sit down. I want to talk to you for a moment." Trunks said.  
  
Mirai did as he was told. Trunks sat down and cleared his throat.  
  
"So, how have the last two years been treating you here at the Capsule Corp of the past?" Trunks asked.  
  
Mirai smiled.   
  
"Pretty good. Everyone here is so nice" Mirai said.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Mirai, I want to ask you a favor." Trunks said.  
  
"What is it?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Well, as you already know, I have a business trip to California coming up and I want you to come with me." Trunks said.  
  
Mirai tilted his head.  
  
"Isn't that where Gohan's daughter Pan is?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Yeas, that's why I want you to come with me, so you can finally meet her and her friend Libby. The trip is in a week and we'll be staying there for five days, so I suggest you start packing." Trunks said.  
  
"Alright. Anything else I should know?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know how you were planning to cut your hair? We4ll, don't do it. Pan already knows about you, but we're gonna have some major explaining to do with Libby. As it is, she's gonna be confused and freaked and her not being able to tell us apart isn't help. Besides, you look good with long hair. It suits you. You have it tied back in that pony tail like you usually do when we see the girls." Trunks said. (A/N: I love Mirai with his long hair. Loose or tied back.)  
  
Mirai nodded.  
  
"Alright. Well, I better get back to work before mom starts yelling again." Mirai said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Trunks said.  
  
Mirai smiled. He was just about to get up and leave the office when Trunks grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait, I just remembered that Pan e-mailed me a picture of her and Libby. Sit down and take a look at it." Trunks said.  
  
Mirai shrugged.  
  
"Okay." Mirai said.  
  
Mirai sat down as Trunks printed out the e-mail attachment and showed it to Mirai. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"The one with the dark hair is Pan and the blonde one is Libby, right?" Mirai asked.  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
~Wow, their beautiful, especially Libby.~  
  
Mirai smiled and handed the print out back to Trunks.  
  
"Keep it. They sure are beautiful, aren't they?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, they are. I wonder what kind of girl Libby is." Mirai said.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
~Oh, I see that Mirai likes Libby. Wait til Pan hears about this.~  
  
"Well Mirai, let's get back to work before starts her yelling again" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah." Mirai said.  
  
Mirai got up and left the office leaving Trunks alone with his thoughts.  
  
~Let me write Pan an e-mail to tell her that Mirai's coming and how he reacted to Libby's picture.~  
  
Trunks opened up his laptop and began to type his message.  
A/N: Kind of short, I know. They'll get longer later on. R/R. 


	4. Chapter 3

Pan pulled up to the driveway at Libby's house and parked her car. For some time, Pan was having the feeling that there was more to Libby than met the eye. Her ki was unusually high for a normal human, which meant she could be as strong as some of the Z fighters, if not stronger. Pan felt that it was time to trust Libby with the truth about herself. Pan got out of her car and sighed. She knew that the fights between Libby and her mom were pretty bad, but they never got to the point where Libby would call Pan crying asking if she could stay for a few days at her apartment. Something was wrong with Libby and Pan was determined to find out what it was. Libby saw Pan get out of the car and ran outside to greet her.   
  
"Hey Pan, thanks for coming over." Libby said.  
  
Pan took a good look at her and gasped. She had a black eye, blood trickling down her face, arms, and legs. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying.  
  
"Holy shit! Libby, what happened?!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
Libby broke into tears again and started sobbing heavily. Pan went up and wrapped her in a protective hug. She stroked her hair, and gently rocked her until she calmed down.  
  
"Libby, what's going on?" Pan asked  
  
"You're not gonna believe this, Pan. My mom and I had another fight, but this time she went out of control and started beating on me. I didn't want to hurt her Pan, but god knows what she could have done had I not fought her back!" Libby exclaimed.  
  
Libby started crying hysterically again. Pan's eyes widen and her jaw dropped.  
  
~Oh my Kami! Libby fought her mom? She actually fought back? ~  
  
The shock settled in after a few minutes and Libby continued.  
  
"I… I… I think I may have killed her, Pan. She tried to shove me against the wall and I pushed her back. I pushed way to hard though, she went flying back, landing on the glass coffee table and broke it. When she got up she came at me big shard of the broken glass. She tried to stab me with it! I had to defend myself! I didn't mean to hurt her that badly, though!" Libby sobbed.  
  
Pan's face went deathly pale. She suddenly felt an increase in Libby's ki and inwardly smirked.  
  
~Well well, Libby's ki is beginning to increase. She either be really scared or really pissed off. Come to think of it, she does a higher ki than most normal humans. It's even stronger than my mom's and grandpa Satan's put together. Hell, she may even be as strong as Yamcha, or Krillan. This is incredible! It's definitely time to tell Libby the truth ~  
  
"Its okay, Libby. Let's go get your stuff and get you to my apartment." Pan said.  
  
Libby nodded and led Pan inside. What saw shocked her. The house was completely destroyed. Everything was broken and there was blood all over the walls and floor. In the middle of the room lay the unmoving body of Mrs. Garcia. Her clothes were torn and her body was bloody and full of bruises. She looked a lot worse than Libby did. Pan walked up to her and felt for a pulse. To her relief, she felt one. It was weak, but it was there.  
  
"She's still alive, Libby, but we have to get to the hospital as soon as possible." Pan said.  
  
"Hai." Libby said.  
  
Libby ran to the kitchen to call an ambulance. The fact that her mom was still alive seemed to calm Libby somewhat, because Pan noticed her ki was beginning to gradually drop back to normal. Libby came back a moment later.  
  
"They'll be here in a few minutes." Libby said.  
  
~The sudden increase in ki must have really worn her out. Poor thing, living with a mother like that. It's amazing that they're both still alive right now, but how is it that Libby's still conscience while her mom's out cold? Well, it doesn't matter. Libby's alright and Mrs. Garcia is still alive, that's all that matters. I'm gonna have to get Libby something to eat to get her energy back up. ~   
  
The ambulance came five minutes later and asked what had happened. Pan gasped as she realized who came out of the ambulance.  
  
Yamcha, is that you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh my god, Pan-chan?!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
Pan ran up to him and he wrapped her in a hug. Libby slowly walked up to them.  
  
"Pan, do you know this guy?" Libby asked.  
  
"Yes. Libby, this is Yamcha. He's a really good friend of my family's. Yamcha, this is Libby." Pan said.  
  
"Hi Libby. Nice to meet you." Yamcha said.  
  
Libby nodded.  
  
"Like wise." Libby said.  
  
Yamcha took a good look at Libby and looked back at Mrs. Garcia on the stretcher. Only now did he notice how bloody and bruised they both were.  
  
~What happened here? Libby doesn't look like the kind of girl who fights for no reason. I'll have to tell Pan to tell me what happened later. ~  
  
"Libby, is that your mother that we're rushing to the hospital?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Libby sighed and closed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"Y… Yes, it is." Libby whispered.  
  
Pan went and placed a hand on Libby's shoulder.  
  
"Libby, it's gonna be okay. It wasn't your fault. She could have killed you. You were just defending yourself. Don't worry about it." Pan said.  
  
Libby sighed again and looked up at Pan teary eyed.  
  
"I know. It's just that, I still can't believe this happened." Libby said.  
  
"Hey, don't you worry now Libby. Your mom's in good hands with us." Yamcha said.  
  
Libby managed a weak smile and wiped the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you, Yamcha-san." Libby said.  
  
Yamcha looked at Libby with a surprised look. Pan giggled and turned to face Yamcha.  
  
"She's the one who taught me to talk English, so I've been teaching her a bit of Japanese. Wait a minute, how did you know English?" Pan asked.  
  
Yamcha laughed.  
  
"I learned it from an American friend as well when I came here to study medicine four years ago. It's pure luck that I ran into you, though." Yamcha said.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm glad to see you again, Yamcha." Pan said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Libby said.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine. Now, let's get your mom to the hospital." Yamcha said.  
  
"Alright." Libby said.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's gonna turn out fine." Yamcha said.  
  
Libby nodded gratefully and he went to help get Mrs. Garcia into the ambulance. She went and tapped Pan on the shoulder.  
  
"Pan, I'm hungry." Libby said.  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go get you something to eat, then." Pan said.  
  
"Just give about five minutes. Let me just go freshen up a bit." Libby said.   
  
"Alright girl. Take your time." Pan said.  
  
Libby went off to her room and Yamcha went up to Pan.  
  
"Pan, get her to the hospital as soon you guys are done. Yes, she's in better condition than her mom is, but I still think she go and get some sort of treatment." Yamcha said.  
  
Pan nodded and Yamcha went off to take Mrs. Garcia to the hospital.  
  
~Hmm… I hope Libby can handle what I'm about to tell her. I'm also going too personally take it upon myself to train her so she'll at least be prepared should something like this ever happen again. God willing it won't. I'll also teach her how to control her ki so she can fly. ~  
  
Those were Pan's last thoughts as she sat down on the couch to wait for her.  
A/N: Having Yamcha as a medic in Cali seemed like a good idea at the time I wrote it. *sigh* Oh well. R/R. 


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm back with chapter 4! Happy Happy Happy! Joy Joy Joy! Sorry, I seem to have been watching a little too much Ren and Stimpy lately. Well, gomen-nasai for taking so damn long to update this story, but here's chapter 5. Enjoy!  
  
Libby sighed as she got into the shower. She was so worried about her mom's condition that she didn't stop to see just how badly bruised or bloody she was.  
  
~Well, its no bloody damn wonder why all the medics we're staring at me with scared looks on their faces. Anyway, let me at least get all this blood off me.~  
  
She turned the water on and cringed as the hot water hit her broken and irritated skin.  
  
"Damn, I didn't think a little hot water would sting this damn much!"  
  
She cooled the water off slightly and was relieved when the stinging finally stopped. When she was done washing, she walked towards her bed but, lost her balance and nearly fell face first on the floor. She grumbled a few curses and got back up.  
  
~Maybe I should go see a doctor. I sure as hell don't feel like a bed of roses right now.~  
  
After some minor difficultly, Libby managed to get dressed and went to the living room where Pan awaited her having dozed off to sleep on the couch. Libby giggled. She went to the couch, grabbed Pan's shoulders and with the little strength she had left, shook Pan to awaken her.  
  
"Oi, Pan-chan! Wake up!"  
  
"Mmm, five more minutes kasan."  
  
Libby grunted in frustration. She smirked as an idea came to her. She leaned down until her lips were just an inch away from Pan's ears and took a deep breath.  
  
"Wake up, Pan-chan!"  
  
Pan awoke with a jerk.  
  
"Huh, what? It wasn't me!"  
  
Libby stared blankly at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. Pan blushed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Gomen-ne for taking so long, Pan-chan. I didn't realize how fucked up I was until I had gotten in the shower."  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"Daijobu, Libby-chan. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like shit. I'm hungry, I'm in pain, and I'm worried about kasan."  
  
"Daijobu-ka. Yamcha is a very good friend of the family's. He'll see to it that your mom gets the best treatment they can offer."  
  
"Agiratuo."  
  
"Alright Libby-chan, let's you to my apartment. We need to have a little talk."  
  
"About what Panny?"  
  
Pan sighed.  
  
"There's something that nobody here except for Yamcha knows about me. Not even you, Libby. We've been really good friends and I love and trust you very much and I think you deserve to know the truth."  
  
"What do you mean? Truth about what, Pan-chan?"  
  
Pan sighed and stuck her hands into her pockets. She touched something and her eyes lit up when she realized what it was. She took out a senzu bean and handed it to Libby.  
  
"I'll tell you everything once we're settled in my apartment, but for now just eat that."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's called a senzu bean. Its a special type of bean that can cure minor pains and injuries when eaten. I would have given one to your mom, but that's the only one I have and her injuries are far too serious for the bean to fix."   
  
"Okay."  
  
Libby put the bean in her mouth and began to chew. After swallowing it, she felt the pain slowly beginning to dull itself away until it vanished completely. She poked at her bruises, shocked to find that they were already getting lighter and that there was no pain.  
  
"Oh my god! The pain is gone! Holy shit some of the bruises are already gone too! I don't believe this!"  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"Yep. That's the magic of the senzu bean but, if you think that's cool, wait til you hear what I have to tell you. Now, let's get you to my apartment."  
  
Libby nodded.  
  
"Yeah. The sooner we get of here, the better."   
  
They spent the next half hour gathering Libby's stuff and putting it all in the car. Once everything was there, they got in and drove off.   
  
~Man, that bean sure did the trick alright. I wonder what it is that Pan has to tell me. Well, I'll find out soon.~  
  
~*~  
  
A little while later, they arrived at Pan's apartment. Pan parked the car and they started getting all of Libby's stuff inside. Libby noticed that Pan's computer was beeping and smirked when she saw who the incoming e-mail message was from.  
  
"Oh Pan-chan! You've got mail!"  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
Libby chuckled and grinned.  
  
"Its from a certain lavender haired president of Capsule Corp whom if I remember correctly, you're heads over heels for."  
  
Pan blushed a very dark red and went to open the message. Libby giggled.  
  
"Well, I have to go use the bathroom anyway. I'll leave you alone to read your little love letter."  
  
"Libby! Quit messing around. From him, I seriously doubt that its a love letter."  
  
"You never know, Pan-chan. You never know."  
  
Libby walked off to the bathroom leaving Pan alone to read the e-mail message.   
  
~Dear Pan-chan,  
  
I'm just writing to let you know that Mirai will be going to California with me. Be sure to tell Libby so that she won't freak out or anything.  
  
Don't worry, you guys will be able to tell us apart just by look at our hair. His is long and mine as you know, is short. Oh, and we'll be arriving sooner than expected. I'm talking either tomorrow or the day after. I'll call you as soon as we get to the airport so you can meet us there.  
  
Oh, and I showed Mirai the picture that you e-mailed me of you and Libby, and Mirai seemed to like her. He's dying to meet you girls, and I'm really looking forward to seeing you again and meeting Libby myself.  
  
By the way, I finally convinced Mirai to let me scan a picture of him. I've enclosed an attachment of it. Well, I better start packing. See ya soon Panny!  
  
Trunks.~  
  
Pan's eyes widened in shock. She opened the attachment and saw the picture.  
  
~Oh wow. They really do look identical. Thank dende they're coming early. I'd better write back and tell Trunks what's going with Libby. Maybe they can help me figure out what's goingon with her, because I'm sorry but, there is just no way in hell that any normal girl could have gotten in a fight like that and be able to knock the adult out cold and remain conscious. So, Mirai likes her, eh? Hee-hee, this might be just the break of the ice that she needs to finally get over her fear of men. I can't wait to show this to her.~  
  
Pan saved the picture to her computer and started writing her reply.  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you all liked it. 


End file.
